The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SAKCAL094.’ It is characterized by having large pink flowers and a creeping plant growth habit. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in 2004 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female grand parent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line named ‘K9-326’ having a pink flower color and a creeping plant growth habit. The male grandparent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line named ‘1B-74A-1’ characterized by its rose-pink flower color and creeping plant growth habit.
In November 2003, ‘K9-326’ and ‘1B-74A-1’ were crossed and 200 seeds were obtained. In February 2004, the F1 seed were sown in the greenhouse, cultivated and plant lines were produced with flower colors of Pink and Rose Pink and creeping plant growth habit. Three plant lines were selected within the F1 plants that had large rose pink flowers and a creeping plant growth habit. The three plant lines were intercrossed and 1,050 seeds were obtained. The exact female and male parentage is unknown.
In July 2004, 600 seeds were sown in the greenhouse, cultivated and plant lines were produced with flower colors of rose-pink, pink and light pink and a creeping plant growth habit. The line ‘K5-87’ was selected for its pink flower color and creeping plant growth habit. In February 2005, line ‘K5-87’ was vegetatively propagated by cuttings, cultivated and evaluated.
‘K5-87’ was vegetatively propagated through several generations and was subsequently named ‘SAKCAL094’. Its unique characteristics were found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.